Just Stay Dead!
by WhenToothlessWrites
Summary: -Development of a moment discribed in Flying To Never Stand Still- No need to read said fanfiction to understand- After pissing off the other Riders, Snotlout tells the gang that they're not important to him. The twins convince the other Riders to teach him a lesson. The ultimate prank! Yes, a prank... Why not using a prank on Loki Day? - Cover by the AMAZING Arathelightningqueen!


**Hiiiii there!**

 **Here's the one-shot I promised to post! Later than usual but here!**

 **Please read my finel notes, there's a warning there AMAZING people!**

 **Enjoy your reading! XD**

* * *

Hiccup walked to the Chubhouse door. Oh he was mad, he was really mad…. And this was going to be a long day…

To his surprise his angry footsteps weren't the only ones there. As soon as he entered the Clubhouse Hiccup froze. "What in the name of Thor did…. You too?!" He exclaimed.

Astrid and Fishlegs looked at him and opened their mouths in disbelief.

Astrid giggled.

"Well at least now we know it wasn't him" Fishlegs said, he too laughing.

"Of course it wasn't Hiccup…" Astrid mumbled "But I have a pretty good idea of who did…" She finished, beating her fist into her open palm.

Hiccup recovered from his previous shock "The twins…." He muttered. Arghhh!"

Fishlegs passed his hand on his now blue hair. "Oh I hope this gets off soon." He cried.

"Yeah. Me too." Astrid complained. Her hair was completly green.

Hiccup looked up in a way that his now orange-redish bangs could enter his camp of vision. He didn't even bother complaining about that.

Suddenly the twins passed in front of the door of the Clubhouse in a flash. After disappearing they turned around, looked at each other and raced back in the direction of the others.

They had barely stepped in when Astrid tackled them to the ground.

"You think this is funny huh?!" She asked madly. "It's not! You and your stupid Loki days!" She raised her axe, blind by ire and was about to bring it down to the twin's scared faces when someone held her axe back.

She was pushed aside in a gentle move and looked at Hiccup to see him letting go of her axe. "We're not going to kill the twins Astrid" He said placing a hand on her shoulder. "It would feel very good right now but no..."

The twins crawled against the wall behind them and supported on it to get up.

"Hey it wasn't us!" Ruffnut said.

"Yeah, we were going to do something really worse!" Tuffnut admitted.

Ruffnut elbowed him on the stomach.

"Then who did this? You are the ones always pranking people! You even made it your job back on Berk!" Fishlegs replied.

"Hum yeah but we were preparing something even bigger for this Loki day!" Tuffnut yelled.

"And we were pranked too!" Ruffnut blurted "Someone put honey on our hair while we were sleeping! Look it's all sticky today! I would love to meet who did this!"

At that very moment Snotlout walked in the Clubhouse and everyone looked at him. He stopped for a moment and looked at his friend, a guilty grin growing on his face.

"Loki!" He yelled while shaking his hands in the air.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup snapped "Arrgghh!" This time it was Astrid placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey! You think you can just steal our day!? This is our thing!" Ruffnut exploded pointing an accusatory finger at Snotlout.

"Yeah! Not cool S! Not cool!" Tuffnut supported his sister.

"Why would you do this?" Fishlegs asked.

"It's Loki day! I wasn't just going to wait until they strike again." Snotlout pointed to the twins "It's not funny when it's me who gets pranked. I just… let's say… overcame the 'king' and 'queen' of the Loki day! It's a matter of survival!" Snotlout answered, using his two fingers in each hand as inverted commas for 'king' and 'queen'.

"You said we couldn't kill the twins. Can we kill him? Cause I would enjoy it like… a lot…" Astrid gritted her teeth in pure anger.

Hiccup stepped forward. "I can't believe this! Really! Why do you do these things?!"

"Oh come on! What things? They can prank us all the time and I can't at least defender myself by pranking you!?" Snotlout replied.

"They are the twins, Snotlout! We can't do anything about it! But you!… I expected more!" Hiccup scolded " Remember what we were doing today?"

"We were going to patrol all of the islands we could this day…" Snotlout mumbled with his disdain tone.

"Yes. Only now YOU are the one doing it! Action meet consequence!" Hiccup finished.

Snotlout stared at him for a moment. "Fine! I don't need you! Any of you. It's even better this way!" He yelled walking outside, towards Hookfang and mounting the red dragon.

"Oh and by the way… I started by you!" Snotlout pointed at Hiccup " And ran out of ink otherwise I would've used iton them instead of honey!" Snotlout pointed to The twins and the Monstrous Nightmare took off.

Hiccup sighed.

"You know what he deserved now?" Tuffnut muttered next to Hiccup.

"No." He answered.

"Yes." Ruffnut replied.

"No." Hiccup continued.

"I'm in." Green haired Astrid said.

"What?" Hiccup turned in her direction.

"Me too. I'm sick of this. It's time to teach Snotlout a lesson." Fishlegs joined.

"Fishlegs!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Come on Hiccup! Tell me with a straight face that you're not tired of his behaviour. You above all people!" Astrid told him.

Hiccup opened his mouth to speak but Astrid placed her hand on his mouth, stopping him.

"We're all in." She told the twins, who smiled like maniacs.

Hiccup sighed again.

"He said he didn't need us, let's see if it's really that true…" The blonde (er- green haired) said.

The twins launched out of the Clubhouse to go prepare their BIG, Malefic plan.

Fishlegs followed them from behind.

"Just for the record, red is definitely your color." Astrid said before removing her hand from Hiccup's mouth and following the twins.

Toohless looked at Hiccup with a what-did-just-happen-here?-Was-it-what-I-think-it-was?-face.

"Oh stop it, would you?!" He replied before running after the others.

* * *

Snotlout landed Hookgang in the platform in front of the Clubhouse. Night had already ruled the sky.

Even though he didn't want to talk to his friends his stomach was begging for food so he started walking on the platform that leaded to the Clubhouse, hoping to be on time for dinner.

Suddenly both he and Hookfang stopped at the sight of orange, red and yellow spots on the forest of the Edge.

There were several places on fire. He looked in the direction of the Dome, which could be seen from where he was. It was a mess. With broken pieces of wood spread all over the place along with some weapons here and there.

 _Were they attacked while I was out?_ He wondered.

Snotlout decided to hurry up and check if the other riders were okay. That's when he stepped on something metallic. Snotlout looked down to see a sword stained with some red liquid. Blood. It was fresh blood! He started running.

* * *

"Do you think this is a good idea? I mean he just painted our hair…" Hiccup mumbled from where he was laying in the floor on a corner of the dark Clubhouse.

"Shhh" Astrid muttered, right next to him.

"Just stay dead! Would ya mister?" Tuffnut half- whispered.

Hiccup stayed quiet as several footsteps were heard outside. The door of the Clubhouse was opened and a few pale light from the moon outside entered without asking.

"Guys?" Snotlout's voice echoed. "Guys?" He called again.

Tuffnut coughed on purpose near the entrance, he was trying to catch Snotlout's attention.

Snotlout gasped and stumbled in the male twin's direction.

"Wha- What happened?" He asked, gasping when he saw the blood ( more like…red ink) covering Tuffnut's stomach.

"Oh the pain…" Tuffnut muttered. Hiccup had to bite his lip not to laugh. "The blinding pain…oh… cough cough"

"It- It's ok Tuff... Who did this? And where are the others?" Snotlout asked, his voice covered in worry.

" The- The Dragon.. cough cough… the Dragon Hunters… they…. they t-took the dragons. All of them…"

"Wha- How?" Snotlout asked too shocked.

"Ruffnut… nooo… I- I think I see the light….oh the pain…" Tuffnut muttered, closing his eyes and going limp so Snotlout could think he was dead. Hiccup did his best to hide the giggle. This was just too hilarious!

"Tuff! No no no no…." Snotlout muttered. "Hoo- Hookfang give us some light!"

The Monstruous Nightmare shot a fire ball in the direction of the round fireplace in the middle of the Clubhouse.

The place was released from the darkness and Snotlout could see the mess the Dragon Hunters had left.

Ruffnut was laying on the floor near Tuffnut. It looked (and was intentionally supposed to look) like Tuffnut had tried to protect her.

Snotlout kneeled down and touched Ruffut's shoulder. Her backs were full of blood and she secretly held her breath when he called her.

"Ruffnut! Ruff… oh come on…" Snotlout cried. She wasn't breathing. He spotted Fishlegs in another corner, his back leaning against the wall and his head lolling against his own chest.

Snotlout shook his shoulder. "Fishlegs! Come on Fishface! Not you too…" Snotlout mumbled.

Fishlegs looked at Snotlout and muttered something like "It was all so quick… Meatlug…"

Snotlout raised an eyebrow. What if they were only pranking him? "Wait, is this a prank?" He asked.

Fishlegs groaned "No prank…" He held his breath.

"Fishlegs! No! Ah!" Snotlout screamed.

He looked to the other corner where Astrid and Hiccup were lying next to each other. He raced in their direction. Hiccup wouldn't lie about something like his right?

Hiccup realized that Snotlout was coming in his direction and took a deep breath. He felt Astrid pushing his arm in a you-can-do-this gesture. The twins had chosen the positions of everybody. He still didn't understand why they decided that Astrid should be lying next to him, her head on his shoulder.

"We all know that you would run immediately to each other if one of you got hurt." Fishlegs had said, explaining the twin's choice. Both Hiccup and Astrid blushed in that moment but they didn't complain. It was painfully true.

He was glad she was there because he wasn't sure that he would be able to play his role of dead Hiccup.

Snotlout kneeled in front of Hiccup and Astrid. They were all covered in blood: Hiccup on his stomach and chest and Astrid on her back. Her axe laying on the grund beside her. It looked like she had ran to help Hiccup and ended back stabbed.

"Oh no no no… Astrid…" He shook her shoulder but Astrid didn't even stir. "Hiccup come on…. I- I…"

Hiccup cracked his eyes open and looked at Snotlout with a faked expression of weakness.

"I'm sorry for doing those things in the morning…. I- I…" The Jorgenson crise. He just couldn't believe that this was happening!

"Snotlo…" Hiccup closed his eyes and faked his last breath, his head accidentally lolling to Astrid's side and resting on her now less-green hair…

"No no no…. Hiccup!" Snotlout cried. " Stop dying!" He yelled.

Hiccup tried to keep his role but he had this huge necessity to laugh.

Snotlout stopped despairing and looked at Hiccup. Was he giggling? Could dead people giggle?

"What?" He mumbled.

Hiccup suddenly broke in a huge laughing attack, he held his stomach to try and stop laughing but failed.

"Really?" Ruffnut perked her head up. "Dead people don't laugh Hiccup!"

"Really? A prank?!" Snotlout asked mad.

Tuffnut sat up. "Dead people don't tell other dead people that they don't laugh when they're dead sis... Just great! Now I'm speacking too and we just ruined the prank of the year! And I keep talking!"

Fishlegs opened his eyes and got up. "It was going so well!" He complained.

"A prank?!" Snotlout continued in true disbelief.

Astrid got up at the same time as the twins, she wanted to continue the prank. Snotlout's scared face was priceless but it was obvious that thanks to Hiccup the prank was over. She just hoped that the Jorgenson'd learned a lesson somehow. If he didn't it was fun to just mesa with him.

Snotlout walked in the direction of the door with heavy, angry steps. "Arghh…." He muttered before leaving with Hookfang.

The rest of the riders walked in the direction of the door too.

"No fun! He just had to stay dead!" Tuffnut and Ruffnut complained leaving the Clubhouse.

Astrid walked outside and prepared to mount Stormfly when she remembered that her axe was still inside. She entered the Clubhouse again to find it laying on the same place she'd dropped it.

She grabbed it and looked to Hiccup, still laying on the ground and trying to stop his fit of laugher.

The prank had been ruined yeah... Even being Hiccup's fault, Astrid couldn't help but laugh at seeing him like that.

 **That was it! It's hard to write a one-shot! WOW. I don't really know what to think. Mainly because I like to develop things like a LOT and I couldn't do that in a one-shot oh well...**

 **HICCUP IS SUCH A CUTE HANDSOME BEAN OMT!**

 **WARNING:**

 **1)** **I'm so sorry but I can't post tomorrow neither after that. And in the weekend I don't write which you already know. So I'll post the new fanfic's first chapter on Monday! Sorry... *cries in circles***

 **2)** **From the list I gave you in the last chapter of my previous fanfiction what story do you want me to start on Monday? I'll choose by number of votes!**

 **See ya on Monday! Hope you liked Just Stay Dead! XD - WhenToothlessWrites**


End file.
